Desliz
by Averdia
Summary: Canonverse, fanfic. Un error sin intención, faltando a sus principios. Hange se involucra momentáneamente con el enemigo, dándose cuenta que eso nunca debió pasar. Shingeki no kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Contenido adulto.


—A dónde vas, Hange.

Levi entró al laboratorio improvisado de Hange, al estar escondiéndose de las autoridades, su laboratorio quedó bajo resguardo de la Policía Militar, dejándola sin su material de trabajo e investigaciones. La mujer estaba a punto de salir, se había soltado y alborotado el cabello en un intento de despistar al enemigo.

—Necesito recuperar lo que queda de las investigaciones sobre Eren y están en mi laboratorio, tengo que ir a como dé lugar.

—¿No te basta con las pruebas que se han hecho hasta ahora y lo que has estado trayendo?

—No es tan fácil, me ahorraría bastante tiempo si las tuviera conmigo. Las recuerdo perfectamente, pero si descubren el lugar donde las tengo guardadas, se perderá todo lo avanzado.

—Siendo así, te acompañaré.

—No es necesario, Levi. Tú quédate aquí, alguien necesita quedarse con los chicos por si la Policía Militar descubre también este lugar.

—No puedes ir sola.

—¿No? ¿Por qué no?

—Te noto un tanto nerviosa desde lo sucedido con Nick, ya te lo había dicho.

—Sí, bueno, lo de Nick me afectó, pero... tenemos que avanzar.

—Entonces vamos.

—Soy yo o me parece ver que no quieres que vaya sola, ¿desde cuándo te preocupas por mí? ¿Acaso te gusto? ¿Eh, eh? —ella lo codeó repetidas veces, burlándose de él.

—_Tch_, no seas idiota, no necesitamos perder más gente —respondió él, al tiempo que giraba su rostro, evitando que la mujer mirara ese gesto de incomodidad surgido por el comentario de ella.

—Ya lo sabía, enano. Pero no te preocupes, sé cuidarme sola. Además, no es la primera vez que salgo y lo sabes. Desde que están tras nosotros, me las he ingeniado para salir sin ser detectada.

—No tientes tu suerte, cuatro ojos.

—Lo sé, así que deja de preocuparte y quédate con los chicos, no tardaré.

—Cuídate, Hange —dijo él, haciendo que la fémina detuviera su andar, se girara para mirarlo y sonreírle, indicándole que todo estaría bien.

.

Hange caminó en las calles de Trost con sumo cuidado de no ser vista por la Policía Militar, que merodeaba todo el distrito en busca de soldados pertenecientes a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Se sentía algo incómoda, pues desde que había salido de su escondite se sentía observada y que alguien estaba tras sus pasos.

Agitó la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, debía mantenerse alerta. Siguió caminando mientras recolectaba información que escuchaba de parte de los ciudadanos, periódicos y carteles de la ciudad, que si bien, no eran fuente de información confiable, algo podía sacar de ahí. Sorteó todos los obstáculos en su camino, no iba a negar que se sentía nerviosa, pero no porque la fueran a descubrir sino hacia dónde iba y con quién.

Aunque todavía tenía instalado ese sentimiento de que alguien la seguía. ¿Debía desistir de ir al laboratorio? Necesitaba perder a quien fuera que la estuviera siguiendo. O por lo menos cerciorarse que nadie lo hacía, los nervios talvez le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Se detuvo detrás de una pared y buscó exhaustivamente en todos los alrededores, no viendo a nadie que la siguiera, pero aun así sentía que una pesada mirada caía sobre ella.

De pronto una idea descabellada vino a su mente. ¿Era Levi quien la estaba siguiendo? No, eso no podía ser posible, el enano no era alguien que dejaba sus obligaciones por intentar seguir a alguien, y mucho menos a ella, la situación no estaba como para que Levi se pusiera en un plan de espía. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. ¿Para qué la seguiría él?, a ella le quedaba claro que su compañero solo se preocupaba por ella y nada más. Hange sentía cierta atracción hacia ese hombre pequeño, había aprendido a sobrellevar su agrio carácter y su raro sentido del humor, pero nada más, era imposible que algo se diera entre ellos, aunque ella no estaba para esas cosas en base a sentimentalismos y amor de pareja, por más que sintiera algo por su compañero en ese mundo, ¿cómo diablos podría mantener algo así? Además, estaba el hecho que él nunca se había portado con ella de manera distinta, era cierto que la acompañaba la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre y cuando Moblit no se encontrara con ella, la regañaba cada que hacía mal las cosas u omitía hacerlas, como comer o darse una ducha, le agradecía que la refrescara cuando él "le daba un baño".

Pero fuera de ahí, nunca notó que él tuviera dobles intenciones con ella, ellos eran compañeros, unidos en la misma causa, dispuestos a dejar su vida en el campo de batalla con tal de llevar a la victoria a la humanidad, ellos no estaban para sentimentalismos, eran soldados y debían actuar como tal.

Aunque en el fondo, sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal en cuanto a su comportamiento más reciente. Ese pensamiento la regresó a la realidad, esperó algunos minutos en los cuales seguía sintiendo que alguien la miraba, decidió cambiar su ruta, viró en una calle donde estaba un pequeño puesto comercial, pese al desorden de la ciudad, las actividades mercantiles no se habían paralizado del todo.

Giró después hacia un callejón, sintiéndose ya más tranquila. Al parecer había conseguido burlar a su perseguidor y ya no sentía esa pesada mirada cayendo sobre ella como un muro de concreto. Debía darse prisa porque de verdad necesitaba tener esos documentos en sus manos, así como algo más.

Cuando llegó al edificio donde estaba el laboratorio, se encontró con que este se hallaba el doble de custodiado que de costumbre, esta vez la tenía difícil. Debió llevarse todo el material en cuanto pudo las veces anteriores, pero había algo que la distraía; estaba dispuesta, esta vez, a terminar con esa distracción y de paso, llevarse consigo todo lo importante para su investigación que definitivamente no debía caer en manos de la Policía Militar.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró con sumo sigilo, adentro todo estaba en penumbras, entonces se permitió sacar todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, respirando con alivio.

—Llegas tarde —una voz masculina la recibió, al tiempo que la hoja de un afilado cuchillo reposaba sobre la piel de su cuello. Hange contuvo la respiración con dificultad mientras mordía suavemente su labio inferior.

.

¿Que si estaba preocupado por su camarada? Claro que lo estaba, no podían permitirse perder más miembros de la Legión, y menos a alguien tan brillante como ella. La situación no estaba como para que la mujer saliera sola como si fuera de paseo a ese laboratorio, que seguramente estaba fuertemente vigilado por la Policía Militar.

Por eso es que se ofreció a acompañarla, pero ella desistió de la idea. Era cierto que la mujer se podía defender sola si la situación lo requería, pero el riesgo era demasiado. Lo que sí había notado, es que desde hacía unos días, Hange había tomado una rutina un tanto extraña. Salía siempre hacia ese laboratorio donde guardaba sus notas sobre la transformación de Eren.

Y ese día ya no aguantó la curiosidad que había crecido en él. En otras circunstancias, ella habría preferido tener compañía para traer la mayoría de sus anotaciones, lo raro era que la mujer regresaba con las manos vacías. Sabía que ella tenía una mente brillante, pero memorizar aquellas notas, se le antojaba imposible.

Algo pasaba con Hange, no tenía la menor duda de eso. Sentía que algo había cambiado en ella, porque lo que era cierto, que ella no le era indiferente de ninguna manera, pero tampoco quería cuestionarla, después de todo, él no era alguien importante para ella, solamente un camarada que se preocupaba por su compañera.

Porque no tenía el valor, pero tampoco quería que Hange se enterara que tenía sentimientos por ella, quería su bienestar, quería verla con esa sonrisa que odió durante algún tiempo. Él no estaba hecho para llevar algún tipo de relación romántica, no, eso no estaba en su vocabulario. Le bastaba con saberlo solo él.

Se sintió mal al verse en las sombras siguiendo los pasos de la mujer. Si bien la noche era la hora idónea para inmiscuirse en ese tipo de faenas, no se sentía cómodo haciéndolo. ¿Acaso estaba desconfiando de ella? Por supuesto que no, solo quería asegurarse que nada malo le sucediera.

En eso pensaba cuando la perdió de vista. Sobre el techo de uno de los edificios de Trost, golpeó la pared, frustrado al ver que había fracasado en su intento de seguirla, todo por pensar en ella por algo distinto al trabajo. No debía distraerse más pensando esa clase de cosas, o sería hombre muerto.

Estaba seguro que Hange retomaría el mismo camino de regreso, así que se decidió a hacer guardia y esperarla, quizá necesitaría ayuda.

.

El laboratorio se encontraba parcialmente iluminado con el fuego tenue proveniente de una vela, cuya luz proyectaba la sombra de algo en movimiento. Dos cuerpos perfectamente unidos, sudorosos, emanando gemidos que se contenían en las bocas del otro y moviéndose a un frenético vaivén era lo que se observaba en el interior de la estancia.

—Yo... ya no debería estar aquí —gemía ella mientras sus manos se aferraban a un poderoso par de hombros masculinos. Se había desprendido parcialmente de su blusa blanca, desabrochándola por el frente y dejándola caer hasta los antebrazos, dejando a la vista sus senos. Hange se encontraba en brazos del hombre que la presionaba fuertemente contra sí, colocando sus grandes manos en los glúteos, facilitando una penetración profunda.

—Estás muy habladora esta noche, linda —el hombre comenzó a besar y succionar la delicada piel del cuello de la joven mientras la ayudaba a subir y bajar en el acto sexual.

—¡Qué diablos haces! Sin marcas, ¡en eso quedamos! —ella lo miró con molestia.

—¿Por qué no? Eso lo hace más excitante —respondió, soltando una carcajada mientras hundía suavemente los dientes en el cuello femenino.

—Basta, basta, detente Kenny —Hange echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras encajaba sus uñas en la piel de los hombros del varón. Miembro de la Policía Militar Central; Kenny, el Destripador, quien en el pasado había asesinado a numerosos miembros de la Policía Militar, a quien muchos consideraban un mito más que un personaje real, era quien se encontraba con Hange, en la parcial oscuridad del laboratorio de la Legión, entregándose al placer carnal —Por favor , tengo que irme, detente ya.

—¿De verdad quieres que me detenga? —el hombre, que permanecía sentado y cargando el cuerpo de la joven, levantó un poco la pelvis para lograr una estocada más profunda.

—Por favor —siseó ella, rogaba porque Kenny se detuviera, pero era ella quien provocaba que el varón siguiera en movimiento.

—Por eso me gustas, muñeca. Porque en lugar de detenerte, quieres más —Kenny se carcajeó nuevamente, dirigiendo ahora su rostro hacia los pequeños senos de Hange, que se erguían majestuosamente frente a él.

El varón se apoderó de uno de los pezones, acariciándolo con la lengua para después comenzar a mordisquearlo y succionarlo con sutileza, porque sabía que a la joven le excitaba más que hiciera las cosas con calma que hacerlas con prisa y violencia. Alternaba las caricias entre ambos pechos, proporcionando así, un gran placer en la científica de la Legión.

—Esta es la última vez que estemos así, te lo advierto —dijo ella, hablando entre gemidos, las caricias que le proporcionaba el hombre a sus senos la hacían desfallecer. Porque ese hombre era un gran conocedor del cuerpo femenino, sabía exactamente dónde y cómo tocarla, como elevarla al éxtasis.

—Allá tú, te vas a perder de este cuerpo que tanto te gusta —respondió, con petulancia—. Y como veo que estás tan segura de eso, me encargaré de darte el mejor sexo de tu vida.

El hombre se levantó de la silla con Hange sosteniéndose de sus hombros y poniendo las piernas alrededor del torso del varón, la depositó en el suelo y con rapidez la colocó mirando hacia la pared, colocando ambas manos de la joven en el frio concreto, tomó su miembro que estaba totalmente erecto y con la punta acarició el área de la entrepierna de la mujer, para después hundirse completamente en ella.

Hange abrió grandes los ojos al sentir cómo Kenny invadía nuevamente su intimidad, a la vez que un sentimiento de culpa se instalaba en ella... ¿cómo era posible que estuviera íntimamente ligada al enemigo?

...

...

Días atrás, Hange necesitaba con urgencia los documentos que había redactado sobre la transformación de Eren y el mineral que encontró al final de la batalla contra Annie, estos se hallaban resguardos en el laboratorio que se había montado en un cuartel de la Legión, que ahora se encontraba bajo el poder de la Policía Militar. Debía ir y sacar esos documentos a toda costa. Infiltrarse a la base fue más fácil de lo que pensó, y por ese hecho, decidió ir con mucha mayor cautela. El lugar estaba iluminado débilmente, pues nadie se encontraba en el interior, facilitándole la tarea de llegar pronto al sitio, aun con toda esa facilidad, su sentido de alerta le indicaba que algo no andaba bien.

—Este lugar debería estar mejor resguardado, o son tontos o estoy yendo directamente a una trampa —susurró para no sentirse tan sola, como le hubiera gustado que Moblit o Levi la hubieran acompañado, pero cada uno tenía tareas que resolver.

Sacó la llave del laboratorio y la introdujo con cuidado en el cerrojo. Giró el pequeño metal obteniendo un ruido seco, señal que había quitado el seguro, abrió la puerta cuidando que esta no rechinara y el sonido se expandiera en los pasillos, contuvo la respiración y parpadeó para acostumbrar a sus ojos a la total oscuridad, caminó a tientas para llegar hasta un pequeño estante. Ahí es donde tenía algunas velas, con sumo cuidado abrió una gaveta logrando sacar así el objeto de cera. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una caja con fósforos, colocó la vela sobre un pequeño candelero y la encendió. Apagó el cerillo para después alejar de su rostro la penetrante estela de humo, sujetó con firmeza el candil para recorrer el laboratorio, no vio nada fuera de su sitio, el lugar estaba vacío.

Dejó salir el aire contenido en sus pulmones, más de pronto sintió como una mano se posaba firmemente sobre su boca, cubriéndola para evitar que gritara mientras algo frío descansaba sobre su cuello, algo frío y filoso, solo atinó a cerrar los ojos. Ya le parecía sospechoso que llegar ahí le resultara tan fácil, estaba segura que iba a morir, y por los nervios, dejó caer el candelero, dejando en penumbras el lugar.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí, un ratón cayó en la ratonera —escuchó la voz de un hombre que hablaba a sus espaldas, después sintió como liberaban su boca.

—Qué hace usted aquí —atinó a hablar.

—Eres de los soldaditos que matan titanes, ¿no es así? No sé si eres tonta o valiente, mira que venir a este lugar tu sola —el hombre presionó con más fuerza la hoja de metal sobre el cuello de la científica.

—Si va a matarme, que sea rápido, por favor, y si va a dejarme ir, hágalo de prisa, no tengo tiempo que perder.

—Sí que eres decidida, ¡me gustan las mujeres así! —El hombre sonrió mientras alejaba el cuchillo de la piel de Hange, ella respiró un poco al sentir su cuello libre de amenaza —¿Quién eres, mujer?

—Para qué quiere saber mi nombre si va a matarme de todos modos —ella se sobó el cuello, sintiendo como sus dedos se impregnaban de un líquido, seguramente su sangre.

—Tienes razón, te mataré, pero antes quisiera conocer a la mujer que se atrevió a venir sola a un lugar como este, así que habla —él se alejó, se agachó y recogió el artefacto que Zoë tiró al suelo, sacó fósforos del bolsillo de su pantalón y encendió la vela.

—Líder del cuarto escuadrón de la Legión de Reconocimiento, Hange Zoë —recitó ella mientras miraba al hombre frente a ella gracias a la luz de la vela. Hombre mayor, con algunas arrugas en su rostro, cabello negro y largo, ojos pequeños y una sonrisa cínica. Aunque no entendía, ¿por qué usaba ese ridículo sombrero?

—Así que tú eres Hange, no sabes el dolor de culo que significas para los altos mandos, esos cerdos —escupió al suelo al referirse a esa gente de arriba.

—¿Me conoce? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Sí, te conozco, pero nunca de tan cerca —siseó él, acercando su rostro al de la joven, quedando a escasos centímetros.

—¿Y puedo saber quién es usted? —preguntó ella, aguantando todo el miedo, que estaba a poco de convertirse en ira y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Estoy seguro que también me conoces, lindura. Kenny Ackerman, a sus órdenes, bella dama —enunció él, haciendo una reverencia y quitándose el sombrero.

—¿Kenny? ¿Kenny el Destripador? —titubeó ella. Cuando era pequeña, le contaron que había una especie de monstruo que mataba a los soldados de la Policía Militar, fueron tantos los asesinados por él, que dudaban que una persona así existiera— Eso no es verdad, eso es una leyenda para asustar a los novatos de la Policía.

—Conque una leyenda, ¿eh? —Él se carcajeó—, vaya impresión que tienes de mí. Y en vista que ya nos presentamos —fue acercándose a ella—, es hora de despedirnos, y a lo que entendí, prefieres una muerte rápida. Me pregunto si las demás cosas que haces también las haces de prisa o te tomas tu tiempo.

—Cuando la situación lo amerita, me tomo mi tiempo —Hange prefirió mostrar su temple fuerte, no podía permitirse verse débil ante ese hombre.

—¿Y en qué situaciones te tomas tu tiempo? Déjame adivinar, para el sexo —susurró él, cerca del oído de la joven, haciendo que se estremeciera.

—No tengo por qué responder a eso.

—Pero que grosera, señorita. Estamos charlando tranquilamente, no tienes por qué enojarte. Me alegro que no se te hayan pegado las mañas del enano —Hange reaccionó con sorpresa al escuchar a ese hombre referirse a Levi.

—¿Conoce a Levi? —Tonta, el temor la estaba haciendo perder el juicio, claro que debía conocer a Levi, pues estaban tras todos ellos.

—Más de lo que crees, si gustas puedes preguntarle sobre mi cuando regreses a tu madriguera.

Para Hange todo eso se mostraba irreal, ella y los demás miembros de la Legión estaban siendo perseguidos por la Policía Militar, ¿pero por qué ese hombre estaba ahí dentro? ¿Estaba trabajando en conjunto con el gobierno? Estaba muy confundida, su juicio se nubló.

—Qué espera entonces para matarme de una vez —retrocedió un par de pasos, tanteando los objetos que encontraba en su camino. Se topó con una silla, apretó el puño en el respaldo de madera, esperando el momento justo para atacar, si iba a morir, daría pelea hasta el final.

—Tranquila, niña. Dime, ¿para qué es esa información? ¿A quién beneficiaria? —el hombre señaló algunos documentos que estaban sobre la mesa.

—A toda la humanidad, por eso arriesgo la vida al venir aquí por esa información.

—Si sabes que las cosas están serias para ustedes, no entiendo por qué viniste sola, el enano pudo haberte acompañado.

—No necesito de una niñera —exclamó mientras arrojaba la silla hacia la pared, la cual se rompió en varios pedazos, quedándose ella con un trozo largo y puntiagudo, colocándolo con rapidez a la altura del abdomen del hombre.

—Que valiente resultaste, mocosa —Kenny se carcajeo ante la reacción de Hange, ese hombre que no se había tentado el corazón en matar a hombres y mujeres se veía que disfrutaba de la situación, mientras Hange lo miraba con furia —. Eso es excitante —acto seguido, arrebató el trozo de madera de las manos de Hange, arrojándolo al otro extremo del laboratorio para después sujetarla de ambas manos— ¿Sabes?, creo que te he visto antes, tú y el enano son muy cercanos, ¿no es así? Acaso tú y él... —Kenny delineó los huesos de la mandíbula de Hange con su afilado cuchillo, en espera de una respuesta.

—¿Levi y yo que? Solo somos camaradas, no entiendo por qué la insistencia de saber algo tan ridículo como eso —de verdad, se le hacía curioso lo insistente que era ese hombre respecto a ese tema.

—Estoy seguro que algo hay ahí, y si no, esa rata es un niño idiota todavía. Tú eres un caso especial… inteligente, te enfrentas a titanes, sabes pelear… una mujer interesante, excitante para mí —mientras hablaba, dirigía el cuchillo hacia el escote de la joven.

—Está usted loco.

—Vamos, no seas así, ¿Qué acaso no todos tenemos algo de locura en el interior? No me vayas a decir que tú no, porque no te creo.

A esas alturas, Hange se sentía un tanto extraña, ese ambiente casi a oscuras, solitario y con ese hombre que a pesar de su edad, exudaba testosterona, hacían que flaqueara.

—Está equivocado, lo que hay en mi es pasión hacia lo desconocido, porque hago hasta lo imposible para investigar lo que no comprendo.

—No te excuses, no sirve de nada —él se relamió los labios para después abalanzarse a los labios de la joven. Tal como esperaba, ella opuso resistencia, manoteó y pataleó, intentando golpearlo con sus pies y rodilla en los genitales, mientras que con las manos, intentaba rasguñarlo en cualquier parte del cuerpo

¿Acaso iba a morir sola y ultrajada? Claro que no, pero ese hombre no era como los demás, era alguien que sabía cómo contenerla, mientras la besaba, interponía su pierna y con su rodilla acariciaba su entrepierna, sintió temor, a veces algunas personas eran peores que los titanes. Ella abrió la boca, su intención era morder al hombre que hurgaba en su boca en busca de su lengua, pero él se dio cuenta de la intención de ella y se alejó un par de centímetros.

—Conque quieres morderme, ¿ah? ¿También quieres jugar? Vamos, juguemos un poco, he jugado antes con chicas lindas, pero ninguna tan atrevida e inteligente como tú.

—Suélteme ya —peleó ella, sin éxito.

Él la miró a los ojos con lascivia, después la besó nuevamente. Hange se resistió al ataque, ese hombre estaba violando su espacio personal e intimidad, eso no podía quedar impune, ¿pero qué hacer contra él, un experto asesino?

En tanto, Kenny comenzó a deslizar su mano hasta llegar al trasero de la joven, apretándolo firmemente con su gran mano mientras que en su boca, introducía ferozmente la lengua. Hange se sintió muy mal pero ya era tarde para lamentarse. Así que decidió quedarse estática, sin reaccionar a las caricias, si así se podía llamarle, a lo que ese hombre le hacía.

—_Baah_, así no me gusta, vamos, toma lo que tengas que llevar y lárgate —muy molesto, Kenny se alejó de ella, él era un asesino, no un violador y no iba a serlo con esa joven que había despertado algo en él.

El hombre observó como la líder de escuadrón registraba rápidamente el lugar y guardaba algunos documentos entre sus ropas, siempre mirándolo de soslayo, él reía cada que se daba cuenta que lo miraba a él.

—¿Por qué no han destruido este lugar?

—Supongo que puede serme útil, como ahora.

—No les conviene que quede en pie, le recomiendo que lo destruya.

—¿Ya te has llevado lo suficiente?

—No, pero regresaré por más, tengo muchas cosas importantes aquí, respondió mientras inhalaba y exhalaba pausadamente.

—Te estaré esperando entonces, dale mis saludos al enano. Que pases buena noche, hermosa dama —Kenny se quitó el sombrero y se inclinó ante Hange para después tomar su mano y depositar un beso en ella. La joven retiro de inmediato su extremidad, haciendo un gesto de repulsión ante el acto.

Salió presurosa del laboratorio con el corazón latiendo acelerado, debía alejarse rápidamente de ahí, antes que ese hombre alertara a sus secuaces y entonces sí, no saldría viva. Llegó al fin a su escondite en el bosque, todos estaban esperándola, Levi la miró con molestia.

—A dónde te metiste, cuatro ojos de mierda.

—¡Te dije que iría al laboratorio! —gritó mientras arrojaba sobre la mesa algunos papeles, Eren levantó uno y comenzó a leer.

—¿No es riesgoso que vaya usted sola por esta información, Hange? —preguntó algo nervioso Eren.

—Tenía que ir, todavía no se deshacen de las cosas. Mañana repetiré la tarea, tengo que sacar lo más que pueda.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —Armin se ofreció a ayudarle.

—No es necesario Armin, no podemos permitir que nos encuentren, ustedes tienen que proteger a Eren e Historia.

—Entonces que el capitán Levi vaya con usted —sugirió Mikasa.

—Gracias, pero no. Es mejor que él se quede aquí para ayudarlos si algo ocurre. Mientras tanto, mañana temprano iré con Erwin, necesito saber que está pasando en el centro. Tú te quedas con los niños —señaló a Levi—. Con permiso, subiré a seguir trabajando.

Desde que llegó, Levi observó a Hange con desconfianza, y cuando ella comenzó a subir las escaleras fue detrás de ella no sin antes advertir a los chicos que no hicieran ruido.

—_Oe_, gafas de mierda, a ti te pasa algo, qué es…

—No me pasa nada, Levi. Estoy cansada, es todo —Hange le dio la espalda y comenzó a poner en orden los documentos que vació sobre su escritorio.

—No es solamente eso.

—Y tú qué sabes cómo me siento, ¿eh? Déjame trabajar en paz, sal y cierra la puerta, gracias. —ella siguió haciendo lo suyo, además que no quería mirar a Levi, se sentía mal después de lo sucedido en el laboratorio.

—¿Alguien te hizo algo? —Hange lo ignoró mientras hacía cualquier cosa, menos mirar a su compañero.

—Hange…

…

—_Oe,_ Hange…

—¡Ya te dije que no me pasa nada! —alzó la voz mientras azotaba la mesa con las manos—Por favor, déjame en paz, déjame trabajar y lárgate.

—Como quieras —Levi salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se quedó de pie apoyado en la hoja de madera, entendía que estaban pasando por una situación crítica, pero que Hange se pusiera así solo por eso, le daba mala espina, y sin haberle sacado más información, se alejó de ahí.

En el interior de la habitación, Hange se encontraba con los nervios de punta. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Estaba claro que tenía que decirle a Levi sobre su encuentro con el Destripador, pero tenía vergüenza de contarle lo que sucedió con él. Podría omitir los detalles, pero Levi no le creería que la dejaron ir así como así. Además que, ese hombre removió en ella sentimientos obscenos y lascivos. Seguramente se había vuelto loca. Se quedó pensando en lo último que le dijo el hombre. Si él la estaría esperando... ella no podía faltar, necesitaba la información; entre otras cosas.

.

Al día siguiente, ella regresó al campamento con los chicos después de haber realizado las diligencias encomendadas por Erwin, estaba cansada, hambrienta y sólo quería dormir, pero también quería regresar a su antiguo laboratorio. Ordenó la información que obtuvo de su visita a Erwin y un rato después, se preparó para salir.

—¿Irás de nuevo allá? —Levi ingresó a la habitación sin avisar, sigiloso.

—Qué rayos sucede contigo, ¿ahora te gusta espiarme? Se de tus antecedentes, pero nunca pensé que los emplearías algún día conmigo —lo que menos quería, era que Levi supiera sus intenciones.

—Cierra la boca.

—Qué quieres, Levi, habla ya, no tengo tiempo que perder —se mostró esquiva, de verdad que no quería que Levi supiera con quién se reuniría.

—Ve con cuidado.

—¿Cómo? ¿Es que hoy no me pedirás acompañarme? —lo miró, sorprendida.

—Ayer me quedó claro que puedes ir y venir por ti misma.

—Claro, regresé de una pieza y de inmediato.

—Ten cuidado, no sabemos si alguien intente rebanarte la garganta.

—¿Qué dices? —dejó de hacer lo que hacía, ¿acaso Levi se dio cuenta de lo sucedido?

—Avísame cuando regreses —él se retiró, no se sentía con ánimos de discutir con su camarada, pero para él, algo andaba mal, nada podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión respecto a la situación con ella, internamente le dio su voto de confianza, esperaba que regresara con bien, tal como la noche anterior.

.

Nuevamente burló todos los filtros de seguridad hasta llegar al laboratorio, se encontraba ansiosa, era cierto que iba a recoger parte de su material de investigación pero también por curiosidad hacia ese hombre. Quitó el seguro a la puerta y entró con cuidado, repitió el acto de encender la vela y colocarla en el candelero, recorrió toda la habitación sin encontrar nada más que los libros y demás herramientas necesarias para su trabajo.

Ella meneó la cabeza hacia los lados, sintiéndose ridícula por esperar encontrar ahí al hombre de la noche anterior. Así que sin tiempo que perder, abrió su pequeño mortal y comenzó a echar lo necesario. Estaba tan absorta en su tarea, que no escuchó el leve rechinido que hizo la puerta al abrirse, pero lo que sí escuchó, fueron los pasos que resonaron levemente en el interior.

—Qué hace aquí —atinó a preguntar, sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

—Sí que eres buena, otro punto para ti —dijo, después se rio.

—Uy, que feliz me siento de escuchar eso —se sentía aliviada que ese hombre llegara algunos segundos después que ella, pues ya había guardado lo necesario.

—Y voy a hacer que te sientas más feliz todavía —se acercó a ella por la espalda y la abrazó, Hange colocó sus manos sobre la mesa para no perder el equilibrio.

—¿Qué pretende hacer conmigo?

—Lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz por unos momentos en este mundo de mierda, ¿no es esa una buena causa?

—Por supuesto que no, no me interesa lo que usted quiera. Tengo que irme —ella se aferró al pequeño morral, cerrándolo debidamente.

—No tan rápido, niña. ¿Qué obtengo yo por dejarte sacar esas cosas? —Kenny señaló con su cuchillo el morral que colgaba del hombro de la joven.

—Solo déjeme salir, por favor.

—Mañana vendrás, ¿no es así?

—No lo creo, ya tengo lo suficiente.

—Nunca es suficiente. Te espero mañana en la noche, tengo algo que proponerte, si vienes puede que te perdone la vida.

—No he suplicado por mi vida, ¿qué le hace creer que vendré?

—Ya te lo dije —Kenny soltó una risa cínica y se encaminó hacia la puerta, salió dejándola semi abierta.

Hange que ya tenía lo que necesitaba, salió sigilosa para regresar con los demás.

.

—No puedo creer que yo esté aquí.

La líder de escuadrón se encontraba de nueva cuenta en ese lugar, pero no había señales de ese hombre de carácter ácido, por un momento pensó que tenía algo de parecido con Levi, ¿sería cierto lo que decía ese hombre sobre conocer a Levi? Ya vería la manera de sacarle información a su compañero sobre el Destripador.

—Vaya, vaya, estás aquí, sabía que vendrías.

—Usted dijo que tenía algo que proponerme, lo escucho —Hange cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y mantuvo el rostro erguido.

—Bueno, mentí —introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y encogió el cuello sobre sus hombros, despreocupado.

—Era de esperarse de un delincuente como usted.

—Tranquila, quiero proponerte que te unas a mi equipo, así ya no tendrás que esconderte ni correrás peligro de que te maten.

—¿Yo, unirme a usted? Sí, se volvió loco, ya me lo imaginaba, usted es alguien senil —rio ella, burlándose.

—¿Senil yo? —se permitió carcajearse, le había hecho mucha gracia lo dicho por Hange, esa chica sí que era excepcional. Por un momento le recordó a Traute cuando la conoció, las dos jóvenes muy bellas y con carácter, solo que la belleza de Hange era algo exótica —Ya verás lo que este senil te puede hacer contigo.

Kenny la sujetó fuertemente de las muñecas y la acorraló contra la pared, la besó tan intensamente que Hange no se pudo resistir y poco a poco fue cediendo al ósculo salvaje que ese hombre le daba. Algo se removió dentro de ellos al involucrar sus lenguas y sentir la tibieza de ese pequeño músculo oral.

El beso se tornó agresivo, Kenny al sentir que ella ya no oponía resistencia, soltó sus muñecas y con sus manos comenzó a recorrer el delgado cuerpo de la científica, obteniendo gemidos de satisfacción ante cada presión que él provocaba, dejó de besarla para después comenzar a lamer salvajemente su cuello.

Hange echó la cabeza hacia atrás y de un movimiento rápido, despojó al hombre de su sombrero, echándolo lejos de ahí.

—Hey, niña, no te metas con mi sombrero —él volteó hacia la dirección a la que fue a dar una de sus posesiones más valiosas.

La joven de cabellos castaños ignoró el comentario atrayendo al hombre de nuevo hacia ella para besarlo nuevamente, mientras colocaba sus manos en la nuca del varón, entrelazando los dedos en su larga cabellera.

Los besos dieron paso a caricias más salvajes, él recorrió con la lengua el cuello de ella a la vez que comenzaba a despojarla de su blusa, ella hizo lo mismo con él, quedando un rato después, los dos con el torso desnudo.

Hange respiraba agitadamente, no pensó que sus deseos más íntimos y salvajes se apoderaran de ella en esa situación donde estaban huyendo por sus vidas. Hacía mucho tiempo que su instinto sexual estaba dormido y al sentir el más mínimo acercamiento de ese hombre, le despertó el deseo, nublándole la razón.

El hombre se relamió los labios al observar el frente desnudo de esa joven y se abalanzó sediento hacia sus pequeños pechos. Mordía y jalaba el delicado botón que los coronaba, logrando arrancar quejidos de los labios de la muchacha.

—Así no —se quejó ella.

—¿Qué dijiste? —él se separó para mirarla a la cara.

—Duele, así no.

—Así que duele, bien, lo haré más despacio si eso te hace feliz, pero que conste que lo haré porque me lo pides amablemente —esta vez el hombre fue más complaciente e hizo sus movimientos y atenciones con calma, sin violencia, logrando una mayor excitación en la joven.

A pesar de ser un hombre mayor, tenía la vigorosidad de un hombre joven, sus movimientos eran precisos y seguros, sin titubear y sin temor de hacer algo indebido. Él observaba como ella disfrutaba de las caricias, pero también quería verla en acción. Pronto, ambos se daban placer mutuamente, mezclaban sus salivas y alientos al reaccionar ante los estímulos, se despojaron de sus demás prendas, dejándolas esparcidas en el suelo para después, saborear sus intimidades.

Continuaron sin detenerse hasta estar completamente unidos, él la embestía con firmeza y ella se dedicaba a resistir los embates, continuaron unos minutos después, hasta que el hombre la hizo llegar al clímax, él también lo hizo mientras con rapidez se separaba de la joven, descargando su simiente en el suelo.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente por la faena recién terminada, los cuerpos sudorosos y brillantes a la luz de la vela.

—No pensé que fueras tan tímida, supongo que es falta de confianza —él comenzó a vestirse al igual que Hange.

—Usted no es precisamente con quien me hubiera gustado tener sexo en estos momentos.

—¿Cómo que no? _Oe_, _oe_, _oe,_¿entonces con quién? No me digas que estás involucrada con la rata enana.

—¿Rata enana? —ella lo miró sin comprender.

—Levi —dijo él, haciendo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

—¿Por qué siempre lo menciona a él?

—No lo sé, he visto que son unidos, no me extrañaría que entre ustedes hubiera algo.

—No tengo que hablar de eso con usted, ya se lo he dicho antes.

—Que linda eres, después de tener sexo sigues llamándome de usted —pellizcó una de las mejillas de la joven.

—No sea atrevido —ella respondió con un manotazo ante la travesura. Se vistió con celeridad, recogiendo todas las prendas sin dejar ninguna evidencia. Echó la vista hacia el suelo y observó la secreción arrojada por el hombre, arrugó el ceño con un desagrado evidente.

—¿Vendrás mañana? —se acercó a ella por detrás, para inmovilizarla atrapando sus brazos, mientras restregaba su cuerpo al de la joven.

—No creo, ya tengo todo lo que necesito. Además, esto fue un error que nunca más se repetirá.

—Un error bien disfrutado. Buena suerte, hermosura, fue un placer tener sexo con usted —le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, el cual fue inmediatamente limpiado por Hange.

—No sea ridículo, y limpie eso —ella señalo con desdén hacia el fluido.

—Eso quedará como recuerdo de que aquí hubo pasión —carcajada estridente fue lo que emergió de la garganta de ese hombre.

—Qué asco, yo me retiro

—Oye, no me has dado mi besito de despedida —Kenny alzó los labios simulando dar un beso.

—¡No, hasta nunca! —estaba furiosa, no con el hombre, sino con ella misma, y olvidando que se encontraba en área del enemigo, azotó la puerta al salir del laboratorio para volver presurosa hacia su escondite, debía llegar cuanto antes porque tenía que reunirse con Erwin horas más tarde.

La noche siguiente Hange se encontraba de nueva cuenta en brazos de Kenny, entregándose nuevamente al placer del sexo, permitiéndose esta vez explorar mejor el cuerpo del otro, la joven reconoció que ese hombre mayor no estaba mal. De igual manera el hombre le hizo saber que era una joven hermosa y que sería capaz de estar con ella día y noche sin cansarse, pues su mera presencia le acrecentaba el deseo.

Hange se permitió disfrutar de ese desliz, porque ya era tiempo que volviera a lo que era, un soldado que solo tenía en mente el triunfo y bienestar de la humanidad.

...

...

El hombre arrojó su semilla por segunda vez en la noche hacia el suelo, no estaba loco para dejarse llevar y que esa joven quedara preñada. Estaba seguro que no volvería a verla, pero no quería enterarse que había engendrado un mocoso.

Además que esa joven podría ser casi su hija, pero no había un casi ni tampoco una hija, así que no le preocupó. Había perdido la cabeza esta vez, y eso no volvería a suceder, por lo tanto se dedicó a dejar una marca por un breve lapso en la joven científica, se posicionó detrás de ella y antes que subiera su ropa interior, succionó fuertemente un glúteo dejando un área violácea en el músculo.

—Hey, ¿qué le pasa? —Hange reclamó mientras subía su ropa interior y se vestía con prisa.

—Tranquila, tranquila, ya no estoy haciendo nada —se incorporó mientras ponía las manos al aire, indicándole que no tenía intención de discutir para después mascullar —que delicada.

—Me voy —decidida, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida, evitando mirar al hombre que también ya se encontraba vestido.

—¿En verdad no me darás besito de despedida? —Kenny hizo un puchero mientras hablaba con voz, según él, melosa.

—Por supuesto que no, a como están las cosas, estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver. Y cuando eso suceda, será para pelear.

—Ya entiendo, entonces me lo darás la próxima vez que nos veamos —ella meneó negativamente la cabeza mientras abría la puerta para irse.

—Aquí nada pasó, nunca lo he visto y nunca me vio, ¿quedó claro?

—No tienes que ser tan dura conmigo, primor.

—¡Me voy! Adiós, Kenny —salió y dejó la puerta semi abierta, tenía que hacer el menor ruido posible, esperaba que ese hombre no saliera detrás de ella y que su escuadrón la estuviera esperando fuera del laboratorio.

Escuchó más ruido en el exterior y se preocupó en mirar detenidamente cada movimiento. De pronto miró los edificios de enfrente y en el tejado de uno de ellos observó a Levi, ¿qué hacía él ahí? Seguramente la habría ido a buscar debido a la tardanza, pensó ella. Respiró hondo para tomar las fuerzas suficientes y salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

A la distancia Levi la reconoció, bajó del edificio y se adentró a uno de los callejones cercanos al lugar. Estaba preparado por si alguno de esos soldados los descubría. Permaneció alerta esperando que Hange pasara por ahí para escapar juntos.

Ella corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, miraba hacia todas las direcciones, aparentemente nadie la perseguía, pero no debía confiarse. Respiraba agitadamente, buscaba a Levi con la mirada pero no lograba divisarlo, «¿a dónde se habrá metido ese enano?», pensó molesta. El corazón se le paralizó al sentir que alguien la sujetaba del brazo y la jalaba hacia uno de los tantos callejones de la ciudad, después sintió que le cubrían la boca mientras un débil _shhh_ era susurrado en su oído. Tragó saliva al sentir ese aliento tan cerca de ella, reconociéndolo enseguida cuando ese alguien que la jaló, se plantó frente a ella, quedando íntimamente cerca en ese estrecho callejón.

—¡Levi! —gimoteó ella.

—Tardaste demasiado, idiota.

—Ya lo sé, además, ¿qué diablos haces aquí? Tu tarea era cuidar de los chicos —enunció ella, conteniendo las ganas de alzar la voz.

—Tch, se dice gracias, gafas de mierda.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda, pero... gracias.

Se miraron a los ojos, Hange no soportó y optó por salir por el otro extremo del callejón, esa cercanía con Levi era extraña, o más bien, ella la sintió así, quizá por la manera en la que se había comportado los últimos días.

—¿Estás bien?

—No, vámonos ya, aunque no lo creas, necesito darme un baño, un buen baño.

—Pero tienes que ir con Erwin.

—No puedo creer que prefieras que vaya con Erwin a que me dé un baño, no te entiendo —ella comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad, parecía que ya no corrían peligro.

—Tienes razón, hay prioridades.

—Quieras o no, me daré un baño.

—Es raro que quieras hacerlo, ¿qué te pasó?

—Nada, me encontré con un animal rastrero.

—No quiero detalles, solo démonos prisa.

—Sí, ya quiero llegar, tengo hambre. Necesito recuperar energías para seguir con las diligencias de Erwin, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Levi asintió con la cabeza. Hange entonces sintió que ya podía respirar tranquila un momento. Tenía que ponerse a trabajar y tratar de olvidar ese terrible desliz. Era algo que no debía volver a suceder.


End file.
